Mistletoe
by kakashigoats
Summary: Kakashi likes the oblivious Obito, then they end up under the mistletoe. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my sexy demon freinds! Hope ya'll had a lovely holiday!** **I wanted to write something x-mass-y for Ice love and Other Drugs, but it doesn't really fit in the storyline right meow. So here's a story with the same characters but an alternate universe or sumthin. I don't plan on continuing with it but might if someone were to ask it of me.**

* * *

Obito POV:

I hate Christmas. Maybe I'm just becoming really emo or something the older I get, but this season I'm just not really feeling it. I already got enough of it last night on Christmas Eve. So. Many. Uchihas. All stuffed together. In a very large fancy-ass mansion, I might add. But even with all that room I had felt like I was stuffed in can of sardines. Because there is no escaping the force of the Uchihas. Advice to anyone out there: do NOT get on the bad side of one of us. We don't own our own private police force for nothing. You could end up with you head mounted on a wall as a trophy. Actually, with Madara I wouldn't be surprised. Damn crazy uncles.

They all asked the same torturous slew of questions. About my future and not so cleverly hidden stabs at why I would want to pierce my ears. And I smiled and nodded and gave them all the same answer; "I'm undecided about my future, but have great aspirations and am particularly interested in politics."

Because Uchihas are all freaking spectacular. They all expect me to become a lawyer, a doctor, or a dictator of some great nation. But I would never tell any of them the truth. That I want I really want is to be an artist. But that would be like a baby dinosaur telling it's scaly-ass family it wanted to be a butterfly. Not until I turn eighteen anyway. _Two more months._ I stop walking and look up at the sky and watch the dots of snow drift down around the tree branches, piercing the dark night sky. It makes me want to paint.

"Oi Obito, hurry up! My ass is an icecicle and I wanna get inside!"

Rin grabs my hand and drags me up the driveway towards a house pulsating noise and light. I begin to make out the song that is currently shaking the tectonic plates of the Earth. It's something dubstep remixed with… Frosty the Snowman? Seriously?

I stop moving. "Oh hell no! Can't we just go back to your place and watch Nightmare before Christmas?"

Rin rolls her large, dark eyes, currently festooned with purple glitter. I love those eyes. "Come on emo-boy this might actually be good for you!"

"Hey I'm not exactly emo!" I counter. "Anyways It's not nice to label people like that."

"Whatever, but you are wearing all black.

"I…" stop myself mid-sentence as I glance down at my outfit. Hey guess I am wearing all black. Soft leather black boots, rather dark skinny jeans, and topped with my black peacoat thing.

"Hmf, at least I look damn sexy."

"It matches your hair, and your eyes."

She didn't say anything about how damn sexy I look….

I swallow my insecurities and grin at her. "Which also matches my soul."

* * *

Kakashi POV:

Where the hell are they? Rin and Obito were supposed to be here half an hour ago. I take another swig of my beer. It's only my second but I can already feel the buzz starting to take effect. I'm sort of a light weight. Unlike Obito. That boy can _drink_.

It probably has something to with the fact that he's a bit taller than me. And naturally buffer. Those shoulder blades… I shake my head to rid my mind of thoughts of what Obito's shoulder blades might feel like. Not that Obito drinks a lot anyways. Because of Rin. She doesn't like it.

Something heavy inside my chest drops. Like a precious stone dropped inside of a pond, sinking and lost forever.

That familiar feeling. Whenever I think of him. Of her. Of them.

Obito is in love with Rin. It's blatantly obvious. He has been since middle school. But his love is unrequited. Rin thinks of him as a sort of brother. What I think of Obito? Well now you see.

I love him. I love him so fucking much it hurts.

And he doesn't know it. He doesn't see it because he's always been desperately chasing after Rin.

Oh yeah, another thing. About Rin not liking Obito back. It's because she likes me. A lot.

So we have this crazy love triangle going on. I love Obito, Obito loves Rin, Rin adores me. It goes in a circle, like a snake biting its tail.

Or a fish, or a dragon, or whatever floats your boat. I like dragons. Whatever though it's not like people can just summon animals whenever they want.

* * *

**Well shit. Shit, shit, shitty bicycle tires. Haha oh my, I meant for this to be a one-shot. Then the dramatic part of my brain kicked in. Then Navi fucking came out of nowhere and was like "HEY! HEY! HEY! How about some deep-ass metaphors!" I think this story may turn out bigger than expected. **

**Review! Review! Or I may shoot you! Phssst what?! NO I wouldn't shoot anyone it just rhymes…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi Kakashi why so blue?"

Asuma strides up to me where I'm leaning against a wall.

I turn my blue eye on him. "Yo!"

Kurenai is plastered to his side as usual.

He slaps a hand on my shoulder. "Come on man let loose for once!"

I down the rest of my beer and follow him over to where to some kids are playing a game of drinking Jenga. On the way over I notice a of bunch girls giggling by an entryway, one of them teetering on a ladder. Who knows what the hell they're scheming. Drunk people and ladders don't usually mix.

Kurenai seems to notice this.

"Oh god what is Anko doing?"

She hurries over to investigate with Asuma in tow.

I start to follow but a buzz from my pocket stops me. I look at my phone to find one new message.

Rin: Hey we're here :) I can't find you! We're by the kitchen.

Kakashi: im cumin

I cringe in horror a nanosecond after I send the text. I always say that as a little joke when I text It's also quicker to type. Haha quick cuming.

But not when the person you're texting wants to have sexual relations with you. Not when I don't feel the same way back. Rin probably took that the wrong way. Or not. She knows my perverted antics well. That or she just took it as a typo because she's so damn innocent-minded.

I start to make my way over to the kitchen.

* * *

3rd POV:

"I'll tell Kakashi we're here."

Obito opened his mouth to tell her not to. To say that they didn't need Kakashi to have fun. His arms itched to grab her by the hand and pull her onto the dance floor and hold her close. Just to two of them.

A dusting of pink lit up Rin's cheeks as she stared at her phone.

Obito felt jealousy surge inside of him knowing that it was Kakashi that made her feel like that.

A wild Shinuze appeared and grabbed Rin by the arm.

"Come on you guys have to see this!"

"But, Kaka-" Rin started to protest as Shizune led her away. Obito sighed and reluctantly followed. Kakashi would find them.

They came to an entryway were a small crowd was gathered. Boys were making cat-calls and whooping.

"Yea! So hot! More!"

Two younger girls were standing under the entryway making out. Obito found himself wondering who the hell invited middle-schoolers to the party.

The pink haired girl he vaguely recognized was busy kissing a girl with a blonde ponytail.

He also found himself drawn closer to get a better look as boys tend to do when presented with a lesbian situation. It was only after they split apart that he noticed the sprig of greenery tied up with ribbon hanging above the entryway.

Mistletoe. Another annoying Christmas tradition in Obito's opinion. It appeared that Naruto was the one behind the prank. Obito smirked. Of course the blonde little devil was. He currently stood in the middle of all the attention, scratching the back of his head and laughing. Sakura was glaring kunai at him. But she seemed a bit too flustered about the scene she just put on with Ino to appear as threatening as usual.

"Hn, move out of my way."

Sasuke Uchiha pushed his way through the group. Despite being an eight grader admits a sea of older kids, he still had air of arrogance about him that made some step out of his way. He passed under the entryway oblivious to the little plant above is head. An arm shot out and stopped his progress.

"Hold on, little brother."

Sasuke scowled up at Itachi. "What do you want?"

A coy smile played on Itachi's lips as he extended a slender finger towards the ceiling. Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened as he realized the significance of the plant. He whirled around.

Naruto stood under the mistletoe looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah, yeah, kiss, kiss!" The bystanders jeered.

Sasuke marched straight up to the still stunned Naruto and looked him in the eyes before pressing their mouths together.

Naruto stood still for a moment before allowing his eyes to slide shut and himself to melt into Sasuke, kissing him back.

Sasuke took this as an invitation grip his waist and pull him closer. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and kissed him harder.

Tongues clashed and bodies were pressed even closer together. A pair of hands reached out and gripped Naruto's shoulders, trying to pull him back, but he swatted them away.

It was all over too soon and Sasuke and Naruto stood gasping, staring into each other's eyes wondering what the hell just happened.

Girls were swooning and boys stood open-mouthed, some laughing. Sakura and Ino had looks of horror mixed with adoration on their shocked faces.

* * *

Obito turned his attention away from the scene when he felt a nudge on his shoulder. It was Rin. She looked up at Obito with a hopeful expression that made his heart surge.

She bit her lip and looked down, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Obito…"

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him through her long eyelashes.

"It's about the mistletoe…"

Obito took a deep breath. "Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me"

"What is it?"

"Well there's someone, someone I want to…"

Obito's felt his heart beat faster. "Someone you want to… kiss under the mistletoe?"

Her blush darkened. "Yes."

Obito took a step closer to her. "Who is it?" He whispered.

"Could, could you get this person to end up under the mistletoe with me?"

"And this person is?"

Obito held his breath. Had the moment finally come? All that he had ever dreamed for, hoped for, for so long. Was it finally here, right in front of him ready to gras-

"Kakashi."

And a massive weight was dropped on Obito's chest. Of course. Of course it was him. It was always him.

"Obito? So, Can you go get him, and…"

Obito's throat felt constricted.

"Yeah." He whispered, not meeting her eyes. He turned away and lost himself in the crowd, tears stinging at the back of his black eyes.

* * *

**Aww poor Obi! I wanna give him a big hug! **

**Oh and a bit of Narusasu for ya!**

**So would you guys prefer mostly 1st POVs that switch between Kaka and Obi or 3rd, or a combo of all three?:P**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there my beautiful antelope tamers! I... I don't even know. Happy 2013 I guess. We all survived. Although I was one of those people secretly kinda wishing for a zombie apocalypse. **

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

_Crushed. Crushed and shot down. Shot down from the sky. No, not the sky. I was shot down from my lowly deluded state. Had I really allowed that to happen.? Did I really just delude myself into thinking that she could possibly want me? I hate people who lie to themselves. What a terrible hypocrite I am._

_ A pathetic, deluded hypocrite chasing after a girl who will never want me back. _

Even though Obito knew it was true, the thought still stung.

Obito felt a spurt of anger flare up inside of him. His feeling of dejection was consumed by fire. Kakashi Hatake.

It wouldn't be like this if it weren't for him. If it weren't for Kakashi then Rin wouldn't be so blinded by her obsession for him that she couldn't even see what was right in front of her. Maybe then she could possibly see Obito as more than a friend.

He wanted to find that arrogant piece of silver shit and, and, … Obito didn't really know what he was going to do to his best friend when he found him, but he _was_ going to find him.

* * *

Kakashi's mismatched eyes scanned the crowded kitchen for a certain Uchiha. For that dark head of hair that was sure to stand out because of Obito's height. But he couldn't find him or the smaller brunette.

Kakashi turned down someone offering him a shot of vodka. The last thing he needed right now was more alcohol. Or maybe it was exactly what he needed.

They had to be around _somewhere. _

* * *

Obito spied a head of slivery white hair and started towards it.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned around and saw Obito moving towards him.

"Oh I've looking for you everyw- Kakashi's words were cut off by a fist connecting with the side of face. He stumbled backwards and stared at Obito with wide eyes, his hand holding his sore cheekbone.

Obito stood with his fists clenched at his sides. "This all your fault! If it weren't for you none of this would have ever happened!" He yelled.

"Obito…." Kakashi looked injured, more than just physically.

Obito took a step closer to him. "Just why!? Why the hell can't you… Why do you have to be so fucking perfect!"

Kakashi stood his ground silently gazing at Obito with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Hey someone else got caught! Dude come look!"

A group of people suddenly appeared near Kakashi and Obito giggling. Yamato poked his head around a corner with a creepy smile on his face and pointed above their heads.

They both looked up to see that deceivingly pretty little plant tied up with red ribbon before looking at each other with shock.

"You guys have to kiss! Just do it man! Yea, yea, kiss!"

Kakashi took a step closer to Obito. "I know. I'm sorry."

"No! You don't even know what the hell I'm talking about! You don't know what the hell happened!"

Kakashi reached out and cupped the side of Obito's face with his hand, his eyes burning with understanding.

"Yes, yes I do."

And with that he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Obito felt his eyelids slide shut and all thoughts of Rin expelled from his mind as Kakashi kissed him. And before he even really knew what he was doing, Obito was kissing him back, his hands gripping onto the fabric of Kakashi's shirt.

When they pulled apart Kakashi was surprised to see that the expression on Obito's face was similar to the one on his own. If he didn't really feel that way about him then why did he look so perplexed and exulted?

After a moment Obito snapped out of his flushed state and looked towards the small crowd of bystanders, as if for conformation. His eyes found Rin. He took in her shocked, hurt expression and immediately let go of Kakashi.

"Rin…"

She stared at him accusingly before turning and walking away.

"Rin!"

Obito broke away and chased after her, leaving Kakashi standing by himself as the uninterested crowd disintegrated. He stared at the spot where Obito disappeared with that apathetic, unreadable expression of his. As if he had expected events to turn out like this.

* * *

**I guess I enjoy writing dramatic shit. Sort of short but more to come.**


End file.
